Beautiful Misunderstandings
by Sixela555
Summary: After Lucas gets the wrong idea about Nathan giving Haley a ride home, she must make him understand her true feelings. Oneshot. Set after the episode 'Crash Into You' from October 2003


Haley clutched the hat in her hands, tugging at in anger before tossing it down the counter. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed in frustration. She had to go after him. She had to find him. Immediately she untied the strings to her apron and threw it on to the counter top before she ran out of the front door and into the night. "Lucas!" she called out, her eyes trying to adjust to the dark as she searched him out. She saw him turning the corner. "Lucas!" she yelled again, running as fast as she could down the sidewalk. She reached the corner, out of breath. "Lucas Scott, if you take one more step, I'm going to kill you," she warned him, for he was now only a few feet ahead of her. "If I have the strength," she added, panting.  
  
He turned and looked at her, his ice blue eyes colder than usual.  
  
A silence hung in the air between them as they faced each other, staring. She finally spoke. "You didn't give me a chance to explain."  
  
"What's there to say?"  
  
"A lot. You completely misunderstood."  
  
"Did I? You left your hat in Payton's car; the car Nathan was driving."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Why were you with him?"  
  
"He offered me a ride home and I accepted."  
  
"Why? You know what he's like. Why are you getting mixed up with him?"  
  
"He's not all that bad," she defended him.  
  
"Whatever, Haley. It's your mistake to make. I'm not stopping you."  
  
"Lucas. I'm not making a mistake. I'm not doing anything with him. I'm tutoring him, that's it."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
She lowered her eyes and sighed. "I've been helping him out alittle bit. He's really struggling with his grades."  
  
"And how is that your concern?"  
  
"He got assigned to me at the learning center. I told him I wouldn't help him and to find someone else, but eventually, I saw he really needed my help, so I gave it to him. End of story."  
  
"Were you tutoring him in the car?"  
  
"No, in fact, we pulled over and climbed in the back seat and rocked each other's worlds."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well? You're acting like I've committed some kind of sin. I tutored him. He gave me a ride home. I'm really not seeing the big deal."  
  
"The big deal is it's Nathan. The same Nathan who stole my clothes, who threw me in a pond, who has harassed me for weeks."  
  
"I know. Lucas, I know. And I know how much you hate him. One of the conditions for me to help him was for him to leave you alone. Which he obviously didn't. Look, I'm sorry that he's this way to you. I'm sorry you have to put up with him. But he's different with me."  
  
Lucas cringed. "Haley..."  
  
"He's not the spawn of Satan and he's not a saint. He's just angry."  
  
"I get that."  
  
"Look Lucas. I've known you for like ten years. I know you pretty well and you mean the world to me. I'm not out to hurt you but if you're going to forbid me from helping Nathan..."  
  
"Do whatever you want," he interrupted, turning and walking away.  
  
She sighed, and grabbed his arm before he could leave. Pushing him against the side of the building, she leaned against him and kissed him.  
  
His first instinct was to pull away, but once he tasted her lips, he craved more. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her even closer as she deepened the kiss. He finally pulled away, several long moments later, to breathe. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Wow, I thought you at least got out more than that."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"It's something I've wanted to do since...oh I don't know...I was eight."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Alright. Well," she brushed her hands on her jeans. "If you're still pissed about Nathan giving me a ride home, then fine. I'm sorry," she declared, slightly nervous as she turned to leave.  
  
It was the other way around now. He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the building. "I'm sorry too," he said softly, before his lips crashed down on hers for another long kiss. 


End file.
